1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of controlling the display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, devices that include operation surfaces on which touch operations are detected are known as input devices operating computers or the like (for example, see JP-A-2013-143076). The JP-A-2013-143076 discloses a configuration in which a computer assumed to be operated using a mouse is operated by a touch panel terminal. In input devices detecting operations on operation surfaces, there are restrictions on operability due to the sizes of the operation surfaces. To resolve such restrictions, a movement distance is calculated from a speed at which a spot in which a touch is detected by a touch panel is moved and a mouse pointer is moved on a computer according to the movement distance in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2013-143076.
However, in a case in which an index of an operation of a mouse pointer or the like is moved from a speed related to an operation, as disclosed in JP-A-2013-143076, it is difficult for an operator (user) to control a position at which the index is stopped, that is an ending position of an operation.